The Hero and Infamous Girl
by youngdemigod
Summary: AmericaxOC, Aine Murphy. [Im not to good at summaries e.e] Aine was a different kind of girl then most people think of. She traveled around the world learning ways of fighthing and the countries armies and cultures. But little did she know that she would fall for one
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to know what went on during a World Conference. This year, I decided to see for myself. You may find like that is a bad idea on my part. But then obviously, you never met before. My name is Aine Murphy. Nothing more, nothing less. I've been on the move around the world and I'm only 18. Learning the ways of fighting and ways of life of other cultures. Which is how my interest of learning what happens during the World Conference sprung up. To see if what the countries are like the country themselves.

Of course, the security would not let me in. So I was forced to figure out how to listen in on the outside. Which, wasn't that hard to achieve. First, I found the windows that looked into the conference. I peeked one eye into the room, filled with many different faces and personalities. But what caught my attention was the fact that they were talking about a girl. That all of them have seen in their countries. Well, almost all of them. There was only one country that hasn't seen this girl.

"This is preposterous! This girl is not doing anything suspicious! Maybe she's just traveling the world wit her family!" One shouted in a thick German accent. I assumed that was Germany

"But she is wearing clothes that normal tourist do not wear." A smooth British accent was spoken. That was Britain.

"That is true." That one must be Japan, just by the way he said the words.

"Dudes! We need to figure out if this girl is trying to attack us or is just wandering around each nation!" One said, quite loudly. Figuring that was America, I sighed and looked over at the picture of the girl.

Little did I expect that the girl was me. For in the picture, it was a girl with messy dark blonde hair with green and blue highlights on the bangs, a calm look upon her face and her pale blue and green eyes. I, was the only girl to fit the description of the girl they are look for. I must have made a noise, like stepping on a twig, because the next thing I knew an angry German was yelling and running towards the window I was looking in.

"You there! Show yourself!" He shouted.

I could only comment with a little scream then I booked and ran as fast as I could to the front of the building. Completely not like me at all. To my luck, however, the screaming German was already there. Waiting for me. That's when I decided to either a) run like heck away or b) climb up the building and wait.

Sadly, fate had answered that for me. The now pissed German had turned and saw my hair. Shouting and running towards me once more. So I ran, to see if I could outrun him. He only chased me around. Then once I was close enough to the wall, I pushed off with my right foot and began to climb up the wall. Down below, I saw all the nations out look up at me. Germany looked astonished as did the other countries.

"How can she climb up that wall...and stay?" America said.

"Isn't that wall to..flat to climb?" I heard, but I think it was China

"Yes. Yes it is..." Britain had said

"She looks like a modern ninja," Japan said.

"Come down! We won't hurt you! Or punish you!" Britain said.

I shook my head, "No! I don't trust you!" My Irish accent came out as I said 'trust'

"Please, dude! You can totally trust us!" the wheat haired boy smiled at me.

I almost fell off the building so I decided to jump. "As long as one of you catch me!" I said, receiving some strange looks and some 'huh's and 'wha's but when I did jump, I landed in the arms of America who didn't seem affected by the girl dropping about 20-30 feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. Hello." He smiled.

I nodded and replied, "Hello." After that, America set me down and I straightened up my clothes and shoes.

"Who are you?" The one I'm assuming is Italy asked.

"Aine Murphy..." I said. But I kept looking down. But grand old America had to say something.

"No way! You're the girl that's been around the world!" He exclaimed. Only to get a hit by Britain.

"Calm down, you twat!" Britain shouted at him.

I didn't really know what the heck to say. But I did manage to sutter out something completely stupid, "Well...uh...I have need to..go..feed..my pet...turtle? Yea! A turtle. So, if you're not going to punish me...I'll be on my merry way!" I apparently said and began to scurry along, pulling my hood up over my head. Then I ran before any of them could object. Even though America was shouting for me to come back very happily, the other countries convinced him to let me go, I think.

Now, most would think that I would go home and forget that embarrassing moment had ever happened. I only wished I could. You see, I have no home. I am a traveling spirit. But now I'm thinking of settling down. Only issue. I'm broke. And I do not want to go back to the nations and ask if I could board with them. That is not how I am. That and I did just met them by sneaking around. Not to sure that any of them would like that, to begin with on that note.

But what I did end up doing is going down to the park, just to walk around. Which, I find, quite relaxing. Especially, since it was the middle of fall.

I smiled and looked around. People were smiling and laughing with each other. The children playing on the play set. It all seemed what I always wish for. A longing that I never got. That was to have a family and friends. I sighed and kept walking, until I saw a lake, that I assumed was somehow connected to the ocean. That is when I got the memory of my last time I saw my parents. When they anodized me by the Mediterranean Sea.

Yes, they abandoned me. Don't ask my why they did or why I care if the lake connects to the ocean considering the fact that my parents left me there. It's just the way I am. Never question me and my ways. It is most likely safer not to.

Anyway, so I got to the shore of the lake and looked down at my reflection in the water. The rippling waves showed my emotion quite well even if I did not know it. Apparently, I was sad, angry but somewhere in my face it showed that I had a crush. Because if I blush for sometime, I know I have a crush. On who? Not sure. But it may just be a phase. Hopefully. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood near the water for sometime, not really sure on how long. Only to hear someone call my name.

"Aine! Dude!" I sighed and pulled up scarf up over my mouth. America had found me.

"Hello, and I am a girl. Not a boy. Therefore, not a 'dude'" I put air quotes around the word,

America really did not seemed to be affected by what I just said, "Well, then. Aine. Cool name, by the way! Sounds so freaking cool!"

I sighed, "Yes. Thank you for that." realizing something, I looked over at him from my sight on the water, "We never did properly made each others' names known. You know mine, but I do not know yours." Even though I did.

"Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me!" He extended a hand to me rather quickly with a wide grin, making me jump back a little. "I'm America. Or the hero!"

I shook his bare hand, which even though it was fall, was quite warm. "You do not have a name to use for personal matters?"

He nodded, "I do. But do you really want to know it?"

"Yes, because I would like to say a name asides from a country name." I started to lean on my hip and pushed asides some colored bangs from my eyes.

"Then call me Alfred." He smiled.

"Alfred what?" I motioned for him to continue, somehow knowing that he didn't say his full human name.

"Alfred F. Jones." He glared at me for a second or two then quickly dismissed the look.

"Very well. Alfred F. Jones?" I tapped my chin, just wanting to give him a nickname. He may be my first friend. And of course I want nickname for him. Why not? It wouldn't hurt anyone. "Mind if I called you Alme?"

"Sure! But one question," America began, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right, "How did you come up with that on the spot?"

"Easy. The 'Al' part from Alfred and the 'me' from America." I smiled, "Simple now that I explained it, right?"

"Yea," the wheat haired boy smiled, "It did. You seem smart, and logical. How is it you were able to go around the world like that if you knew it left you nothing?"

"Something I learned in my complicated past," I shook my head forgetting it, "It's better not to know as of now in our a relationship."

"Understood!" America smiled once again. I swear he never stopped smiling. ""Hey, Aine. I was just heading over to get something to eat. And by the looks of it, you don't have much to eat" He eyed my skinny and non-threatening looking figure.

"I do! I just had a bagel this morning!" I objected, making him chuckle

"Fine, what ever you say!" America laughed then continued his question, "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a burger with me? NOT AS A DATE OR ANYTHING! Just as friends."

I stared at him with my eyes wide with surprise. I never been invited to go anywhere before in my life. But I did reply with, "Of course. I would love too."


End file.
